


Exasperation

by Noremac



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 05:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noremac/pseuds/Noremac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Beelzebub, balderdash, ceiling, impossible, zany</p><p>Sometimes Aziraphale gets tired of the childishness of demons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exasperation

Crowley considered himself an unusual demon. He didn’t usually have any of the fangs and glowing eyes when he was in his human form, as many denizens of Hell did. Heaven, he had an... arrangement with an angel, which was very strange. If Beelzebub and the other Big Guys Downstairs found out about that, he would be in for a couple millennia of confinement in his old home. Not to mention his involvement in the aversion of the Apocalypse. That really wouldn’t make them happy. Though he was pretty sure that they knew about it, and were just embarrassed that he and Aziraphale had succeeded.

Anyway, considering his track record, it really wasn’t that weird for him to actually do something nice. Even if it was just because he liked the food at the restaurant and didn’t want it to go bankrupt. Apparently, however, Hastur wasn’t privy to that information. That, or he was still sore over the whole mess with Ligur and the holy water. Either way, he was now standing in the middle of Crowley’s flat, demanding that he explain himself and threatening to take him to Hell for censure, causing the other demon quite a bit of confusion.

Luckily, Aziraphale showed up before either Crowley could get too perplexed and possibly try to drive Hastur out of his flat, resulting in damage to both the flat and the demons, or Hastur could get too upset over Crowley’s failure to understand and drag them both to Hell. His knock on the door went unnoticed, due to the rapidly rising voices of the demons, so he just let himself in. When he saw Crowley and Hastur glaring at each other and yelling, he raised his eyes to the ceiling in a quick prayer and walked up to them.

“You two are impossible! Honestly, I’ve never seen more childish demons! I know you are supposed to be immortal- though that has proven itself to be somewhat untrue- but that in no way excuses acting like newly dead humans!”

The demons stopped shouting, surprised and chastened by the fervor of the angel.

“But, Aziraphale, we were just-” Crowley started speaking.

“Balderdash! You can put aside your petty disagreement and start doing your jobs. Hastur, is this in any way adding to the misery of the human race? That’s what I thought. Same to you, Crowley. Shameful, the both of you. Now go on, Hastur, go back to Hell, before I have to fetch my holy water. Disgraceful.” With that, he spun around and walked out the door, vague impressions of wings waving angrily in the air behind him.

The demons stared after him for several minutes before to turning to face each other.

“He’s very...” Hastur began.  
“Zany. He prefers the word zany.”


End file.
